


"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Students, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I’m not scared of you, Malfoy.”“You should be.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DracoHarry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #648 'Intimidation'.

“I swear, if you tell anyone about this…”  
  
Draco pushes Harry against the wall, their mouths just inches apart. But where minutes before this had led to kissing, now it just feels tense.  
  
“I’m not scared of you, Malfoy.”  
  
“You should be.”  
  
Harry can’t help but laugh, as he shoves him off, before brushing down his robes.  
  
“Get over yourself. Do you honestly think I want to tell anyone about what happened?”  
  
Harry begins to leave, but when he hears Draco’s voice, he stops. He turns to look, and he finds him blushing, smiling nervously.  
  
“Will I see you again?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
